Assassin's Creed Online
Assassin's Creed Online is a third-person massively multiplayer online role-playing game developed by several subsidiares of Ubisoft. It started development in 2012 and was released in mid 2018. Description Setting Players can choose to play in the modern-day cities: New York, Rio de Janeiro, London and Paris. Several other historical periods can also be played, the first four that were available were the Third Crusade, the Italian Renaissance, the American Revolution and the French Revolution. Other time periods became available through DLCs: the Victorian Era, Russian Revolution, Golden Age of Piracy, Imperial China and India at the Sikh Empire era. Character The player can create and customize their modern-day character and then upgrade their Animus/Helix to modify the time period that they will explore. To upgrade it, players must raid Abstergo labs in order to get points and adquire new periods. Each time period has a different character that can be customized deeply, similar to Unity's customization. Items Modern-Day The number of firearms available are limited, with a few pistols, a Sniper Rifle with a small amount of ammo and a sawn-off shotgun. The melee weapons's types are: knives, staffs, brass knuckles, bats, common hidden blades and shock blades. Throw-able weapons are rocks, the most basic and less effective, throwing knives, which deal more damage and kill quickly. And pen-blades, the most advanced one which deals less damage than the throwing knife but is in return much more silent and one can carry much more. Pen-blades are apparently common pens, but secretly they have a short but sharp blade. Third Crusade The general weapons available in Third Crusade's Holy Land are a large number of swords, daggers, knives, throwing knives, hidden blades, axes, spears and bows. Italian Renaissance The general weapons available in the Renaissance are swords, daggers, throwing knives, hidden blades, axes, spears, bows, crossbows, hidden blades, maces and scimitars. The few firearms of the era that appear are the arquebus and the assassin hidden gun. American Revolution The general weapons available in the American Revolution/Colonial Era are swords, hidden blades, tomahawks, axes, rope darts, throwing knives, bows and daggers. The firearms available are muskets and flintlocks. Golden Age of Piracy The general weapons available are swords, axes, hidden blades, rope darts, daggers and throwing knives. The firearms are the muskets and the flintlocks. French Revolution tba Missions & Synopsis The Modern Day character is necessarily a member of the assassins, and is delving deep into less known assassins and templars using the Animus/Helix. After each period's storyline is completed, the modern day plot increases. There aren't many missions at all of the modern day plot, but as the assassin progresses through the time periods, there will be assassination missions of Abstergo employees and executives. There are also side missions in the modern cities, which include thieving, stopping crimes and etc. Most of the main missions of the modern day are generally invading Abstergo strongholds, assassinating relevant Abstergo executives and helping the assassins in various ways. There are much more main missions in the past time periods, which are similar to previous Assassin's Creed games. It is also possible to play the mission with 1 to 3 other players, like in Unity. But it is also possible to play solo. Plot Introduction The game begins with the Assassins identifying a new member of their brotherhood, gender and appearance chosen by the player. Bishop, the order's initiation manager, sends the initiate to a nearby criminal den, which is secretly owned by Abstergo who uses it to do their dark business. The initiate's orders are to assassinate Viktor, the templar in charge of the gang. The mission is successful, and Bishop approves the initiate in their order and introduces him to the Animus. It is revealed that the initiate had several ancestors which were members of the assassins and some who were members of the templars. The first time period is the Third Crusade, where the initiate delves into the memories of a member of the assassins/templars. Third Crusade Assassin arc 1190 Al Mualim sends the Assassin to investigate the French noble, Waleran de Meullent, who is suspected to be affiliated with the Knights Templar. Arriving at de Meullent's barracks in the desert, the Assassin observes de Meullent talking to Robert de Sable, the Templar Grand-Master. Hiding near de Meullent's barracks, he eavesdrops and learns that de Meullent is indeed a templar, a high ranking one actually. The Assassin returns to Masyaf and reports to Al Mualim, who orders him to end the templar's life. Going back to the same barracks he was earlier, the Assassin kills "de Meullent" but discovers that it was just a decoy. Templar knights then reveal themselves and try to kill the Assassin, but meet their own ends instead, with the real de Meullent escaping on horseback. The Assassin then investigates de Meullent's barracks, and finds a letter intended for de Sable, discovering that de Meullent has a mole inside the Brotherhood. Upon giving this information to Al Mualim, the Assassin is sent to the currently under siege Acre to locate and interrogate the Saracen templar Hakim, with Al Mualim suspecting that Hakim knows who the mole is thanks to his secret former allegiance with the Templars. Entering Acre by the tunnels, the Assassin investigates Hakim and locates him in his manor. After receiving permission from Jabal, the Assassin sneaks in the manor and assassinates Hakim, who reveals in his final moments that the mole is called Mjalim. Escaping the manor and the guards, the Assassin speaks with Jabal and receives permission to return to Masyaf and get Mjalim, but the bureau is soon attacked by Hakim's former soldiers. Jabal is badly wounded during the attack, but the Assassin manages to save him and kill Hakim's soldiers. Jabal then orders the Assassin to find and kill Hakim's lieutenant, before heading to Masyaf. The Assassin proceeds to assassinate Hakim's lieutenant, who reveals that De Meullent's forces are already planning to attack Masyaf. The Assassin races to Masyaf by horse, and arrives there and informs Al Mualim of Mjalim's treason, who then summons Mjalim for explanation. A gate-guard then informs the Assassin and Al Mualim that Mjalim ran off Masyaf on horseback, and Al Mualim orders the Assassin to get Mjalim before he can signal de Meullent's forces. The Assassin successfully kills Mjalim's horse and then duels with the traitor, eventually overwhelming him. In his final words, Mjalim states that more Assassins will come to see that the Templars are right and will act like him, before informing the location of de Meullent's forces and dying of his wounds. The Assassin then joins a group of the most skillful warriors of Masyaf, and alongside the group's leader Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad attacks de Meullent's forces. Killing de Meullent's captain first, the Assassin then solely duels de Meullent, but after wounding the Templar leader is stabbed by him. Altaïr then finishes off de Meullent and simply ignores the bleeding Assassin, who is then healed back by the other Assassins. Templar arc 1190 The secret templar and Hospitalier grand-master, Garnier de Naplouse, sends a new knight to the city of Jerusalem in order to investigate a confirmed member of the Assassins, Lassaun. Upon arriving in Jerusalem and disguising himself as a Saracen to prevent being attacked by Salāḥ ad-Dīn's forces, the Templar ransacks one of Lassaun's holdings and finds information about an Assassin spy network. He returns with the evidence and contacts fellow Templar Majd Addin, in order to plot Lassaun's prison and eventual execution. The Templar and some of Majd's thugs invade Lassaun's stronghold, but are ambushed by Assassins. Killing the Assassins with the help of Addin's soldiers, the Templar then chases and captures Lassaun. Lassaun and some of hi Assassin acquaintances are then viciously executed by Majd Addin. Returning to Garnier to inform him of the discovered spy network, Garnier introduces him to Grand-Master Robert de Sablé, who takes the information eagerly and rewards the Templar. The Templar then tracks one of the spy leaders in Damascus with the help of another templar, Tamir, and kills him. He then returns to Jerusalem and kills the spy leader there with the help of the Templar slaver, Talal. Using the information he got from the two Assassin spy leaders, the Templar goes to besieged Acre in order to find the Assassin agent, Hessan, who apparently is one of the coordinators of the spy network. Entering the city in the midst of the brutal Crusader siege, the Templar investigates Hessan and kills him in the Assassin's mansion. Recovering documents from Hessan that prove that the Assassin leader, Hemal hid-San, is the leader of the network, he contacts de Sablé and informs him of Hemal. The Grand Master then sends him to kill the Assassin leader once and for all in Masyaf, suggesting he goes undercover. The Templar then formulates a plan and kills hid-San's lieutenant, taking his clothes and disguising himself as an Assassin in order to infiltrate Masyaf. Entering Masyaf and then sneaking through the castle to prevent suspicion from the veteran assassins, the Templar then locates hid-San in his quarters. However, the Assassin leader proves to be fierce and calls his men. After a rough fight, hid-San escapes and goes to the castle's courtyard, informing the Assassin host that there is a Templar disguised as his lieutenant in the castle. The Templar manages to prevent the Assassin recruits and eventually subdues and captures Hemal. Silently taking the Assassin leader to out of the city, the Templar is surprised by the Master Assassin Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad who punches him off the cliff while a Templar caravan runs away with hid-San. The Templar is then healed and is present at Hemal hid-San's execution in Jerusalem. Memory sequences/Missions Modern Day *Initiation TBA Third Crusade Assassin arc *Connections - Investigate the French noble, Waleran de Meullent. *Old Tactics - Assassinate Waleran de Meullent. *The Besieged City - Enter Acre and talk to the Bureau leader. *The Saracen Templar - Investigate one of Hakim's underlings. *On The Templar's Trail - Locate Hakim. *Seek and Destroy - Assassinate Hakim. *Under Attack - Defend the Bureau. *Loose Ends - Kill Hakim's lieutenant. *Death Sentence - Race back to Masyaf and take care of the traitor. *Natural Selection - Join the Assassin group and assassinate Waleran de Meullent! *Familiar Faces - Return to Al Mualim. Templar arc TBA Renaissance TBA Category:RPG Games Category:MMO Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Video Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 games Category:PC Games Category:Open-World Games